Love Comes Swiftly
by Sayuriina
Summary: Kagome is the sole ruler of the Eastern lands, enemy of the Western lands and thus the council wants the young female ruler to find a suitable mate before the council answers for her...Will she find her love in time before her fate is sealed?
1. The Beginning

Authors note: Hello all this is my first story so I hope you like it! please review!:)

In no way do I own Inuyasha or any of the characters from it, this is only a fanfiction.

**Caution: In later Chapters there will be ***lemons**** and in most chapters violence and/ or profanity.**

This story is rated** M for mature content**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Looking out at her lands through the window of her chamber with a practiced eye , soon I will have to take a mate to

rule alongside me". Thought Kagome irritably. It had been the will of the council that she should take one. Yet she could

not fathom taking a mate that would make sure she had no say in ruling the Eastern lands. She would not have it. She

had announced a week ago that she would in fact choose her own mate with no interference from the council, and the

people on the condition that she was to pick a suitable mate to rule alongside in two months or the council would decide for her.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Would she ever have something that someone was not trying to take from her?".

Shaking her head, she walked gracefully in her full 12 layer deep blue kimono that complimented her azure eyes and porcelain skin, a red scaled dragon circling up her leg to her right arm. Its fangs bared gleaming silver in the morning light;a deep russet obi tightly wrapping her lean stomach as she continued walking to the royal gardens. She enjoyed the bright, exotic smelling flowers pruned perfectly to her liking as she strode ramrod straight down the stone paths of the gardens.

______________

Sesshomaru looked coldly on at his lands, recalling the fearful expressions of the lords he ruled over when they discussed that soon he should think of acquiring a mate. **One of the council members, Kouga no less spoke." hey, dog breath you need to find yourself a female-hopefully she'll be able to help you with that stick up your ass". Looking smug as ever Kouga leaned back in his chair pleased with himself over getting the dog riled- Sesshomaru glared daggers at him wishing to behead him at that moment. Even his right hand Daisuke said with respectful boldness." My lord it would be wise to choose a mate before another winter passes". The other lords agreed talking amongst themselves quietly. While Sesshomaru was trying his best not to kill each and every one of them and instead spoke in a deadly tone "I will pick a mate when it pleases me to do so."he said in a cold demeanor stalking out of the room.**

Sesshomaru digging his claws into his palms furiously thought." This Sesshomaru needs no mate for they are

demanding, frustrating and overall needed lots of attention to keep them happy. All they are really good for is producing

an heir to rule after him." After cooling down a bit, Sesshomaru sighed keeping his stoic mask in place heading to the

dojo. Dressed in only his hakamas he used Bakusaiga to quickly cut down the lower demons, a blow to the side and

another to the shoulder, he was ruthless showing no remorse nor compassion. Sesshomaru humphed" such child's play

it is no longer amusing to even enjoy there weakness in comparison to his power." Haughtily he strode out of the dojo

heading to his chambers when suddenly a tiger demoness shimmying her hips up to him giving her most seductive smile

which only seemed to nauseate him and her stench . What do you want Kotone." he asked shortly. "Awww Sesshou, I

was wondering why you haven't come to see me in so long, Kotone pouted." I have no wish for your company

".Sesshomaru growled out.

Kotone replied dismayed." But Sesshou- you used to enjoy my company".

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes more then a little irritated, snapped out. " I do not wish for your disgusting scent

and all the other males I smell on you anywhere near my person". Sesshomaru turned away leaving Kotone staring at his back as he briskly walked down the hall.

----------------------


	2. Meeting

authors note: Hello all this is my second chapter of Love comes Swiftly:) I'm pretty exhausted so I might not get to the

third chapter til tomorrow. So who knows whats going to happen to the dangerous duoxD

_**Chapter 2.**_ **Meeting **

Kagome insulted narrowed her eyes as the male demon in front of her spoke.

" When you are my mate I wish of you to to be proper and never to look another male in the eye-interrupting him

Kagome unpleasantly replied."My lord if you were intelligent you would know that I'm Lord of the Eastern lands and as

any ruler I will not be insulted by an ill mannered sot that dares speak to me in such a way." Whirling away smartly

Kagome gracefully moved out of the throne room bidding her guards to escort the offending male out of the palace.

Sighing in frustration holding her arms out to the sides as her maids Koizumi and Jun peeled away her kimono layer by layer redressing her in a light but elegant looking blood red kimono bearing the crest of her lands, a bright blue obi adorning her waist that made her deep blue stripe on each of her cheeks stand out fiercely against her satiny white skin. After they finished braiding her long inky blue hued hair into an intricate pattern, she bid them gone. When they had left she rushed to the window of her chambers s looking out to see if her guards were patrolling. Sighing in relief that they were not she carefully lifted a velvet tapestry to reveal a hidden passageway.

Silently she drifted into the low lying tunnel; looking behind her to ensure that no one was following her- she started running until the passage came to a waterfall, roaring its might as she got closer. Finally I'm out of there . She mused thoughtfully, as she came down a pathway leading away from the waterfall barefooted. Using her demon speed to an advantage she raced off into the deep of the forest outside of her palace enjoying her freedom so much that she forgot to be alert to any intruders that might be about when she ran into a particularly hard chest. Looking up slightly peeved she saw the most beautiful male she had ever seen.

He wore only white hakamas-his chest bared to the air. He had a long silvery mane that went well below his waist, his gorgeous molten amber eyes reflecting his fleeting emotions, pale peach skin that was devoid of any flaws, his markings were two magenta strips on his cheeks and eyelids and to her shock a purple crescent moon, the crest of the Western lands. Shaking her head blushing madly at her foolishness for even admiring Sesshomaru who she had not seen since she was a very young demon. She arranged her lovely features to scowl at the demon she had found to be quite godly just moments ago. He scrutinized her just as she was looking at him and he

was admittedly pleased with what- he saw. She had flowing midnight hair, a hinting of blue sheen to it,her softly

rounded face and milky white skin,her lovely blue stripes indicating that she too was an inu, her slitted eyes a startling

combination of blue-gray and much to his amusement and tinged anger he saw the crest of the Eastern lands on her

kimono that covered her beautifully curved flesh- his thoughts were interrupted.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing on my land?"

Kagome finally spoke recovering from her shock. Letting a hint of a smirk play on his lips,

Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone, "I'm not on your land Kagome".

Fuming Kagome replied warningly." You are in fact on my lands and I order you to leave now and you shall address me as Lord Kagome as befitting my station."

Angered that this demoness; his enemy no doubt just commanded him to depart infuriated him to no end. Quicker then even Kagome could anticipate he held her up by the throat slamming her against a nearby tree snarling. _No one commands me, especially not an enemy and a female no less!_ " You foolish girl I will explain that I' am well over five centuries old and not to be trifled with." Kagome bit back defiantly." I will not be treated like some common whore that you can force into submission at will, do you not believe that I do not have pride just because I'm a woman?!" sneering at the young demoness full of contempt." I will not repeat myself- do you understand or are you incapable of listening to anyone but yourself?" Flushing angrily Kagome choked out as his clawed hand tightened around her throat cutting off her air." You are the enemy why should I listen to you?" In Kagome's fury

she pressed a dagger charged with her crackling blue youki energy to Sesshomaru's throat just as he pressed his poisonous claws to her's." do you think that dagger will save you Kagome?" His hold momentarily loosened on Kagome's throat decided not to answer elbowing his hand off her neck, and spun Sesshomaru down to the forest floor straddling his hips looking down at him in triumph." Now that you are at a disadvantage Sesshomaru are you ready to leave or will I have to injure you- or worse kill you so that the Western lord is no more?" Enraged and shocked that she would say such a thing he roared allowing his mask to slip flipping Kagome on her back." do you think that you could hurt me in anyway!"A little frightened by the Taiyouki's eyes beginning to bleed red she whimpered out trying to be brave ." I do not know but I would have tried my best". Meeting his eyes in defiance."But know this I will have respect from even you." _**She is very strong his beast rumbled out, she would be a good mate and would bear powerful pups. **__No he thought back to his beast she is an enemy and would be lots of trouble. _But even as he thought it. He looked down at Kagome; her chest heaving, soft pink petals of a mouth slightly open .

" does that mean you surrender Kagome?" He whispered huskily in her ear causing her to gasp slightly.

Swallowing she replied in a slightly high pitch tone." N-No never!" He smirked and said a little arrogantly." good." As he lowered his lips to hers but before there lips touched,one of the Eastern soldiers called out." Lady Kagome! Where are you?!" Quickly sheathing her dagger, Kagome called over her shoulder as she hopped up and ran." Remember this is not over Sesshomaru!"

Grinning a little at what she said. Sesshomaru walked in the direction of his lands bent on seeing the

fiery little demoness even though part of him rebelled against wanting to be around an enemy other

then to kill them, that is.

Reaching his study,Sesshomaru sighed sitting in his favorite chair looked through parchment at the difficulties his armies were experiencing, his people and loads of other things. His mind wandering

back to the raven haired female he had met earlier, and not so clean thoughts flitted through his mind of him and Kagome-but he shook them away coming up with an explanation for his sudden infatuation with the girl ,_ he reasoned he had not lain with any demoness for over a century that must be it he thought. __**Or murmured his beast that she is simply delectable and the only demoness to ever defy us and still breath. **_


	3. Forbidden Thoughts

**authors note: I hope you are enjoying the latest Chapter of Love Comes Swiftly please review I need all the help I can get ,suggestions, critiques anything:}

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, it is a work of fanfiction._

**Rated M: Mature content**

Chapter 3. Forbidden Thoughts

Ever since there first meeting, Kagome could not seem to keep her thoughts from straying to the silver-haired Taiyouki.

Every time she thought at all, images of the male kept intruding upon her.

What am I to do? He is my enemy. She thought out loud to herself; sighing again at how foolish she was being. Interrupted momentarily a young demon bowed speaking" Milady- the general wishes to speak to you"." What is your name ?" Kagome inquired." My name is Junichi Milady." the boy replied." Well Junichi please tell my general that I will see to him in a moment, is that clear?"Kagome said diplomatically." Yes ma'am I will let him know immediately." Bowing low the boy shut the door to her chambers running his other errands." Jun- I wish to take a bath". Kagome spoke in a soft tone." Yes Lady." replied the maid proceeding to take the sleeping kimono from Kagome's shoulders. " You may leave now Jun." but milady-Go now I can scrub my own back". Kagome commanded. The maid bowed and left the room, leaving Kagome to let her long hair free from its confines, putting a pale slender leg in the spring,then the other. Eventually allowing her whole body to settle into it. _Ahhh this is heaven, such bliss._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, pacing back and forth in his chambers had, had no peace since that damned woman Kagome entered his life. _What am I to do so distracted? _Filled with disgust, he ordered a servant to fetch Daisuke for him. _There is much to discuss._

" What makes this woman so different from the others." Sesshomaru thought aloud.

" What woman Mi-lord?"Daisuke asked chuckling.

Turning his attention to Daisuke he replied smoothly."She is nothing,just a mere chit of a girl."

Really? I must say I've never seen you like this at all much less over a woman." Daisuke said grinning broadly. " Enough we have more important matters to discuss." Sesshomaru seethed.

Bowing Daisuke asked." Yes you are right as I was going to say if we do not do-something about these conflicts with the East I think war will be knocking on our door." nodding coolly Sesshomaru replied." Then we must act quickly." What would you have me do Sesshomaru-Sama?" Daisuke asked interested in his response. " Send out a messenger to the Eastern lands. A wicked grin spreading over the cold demons face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I do not think we would lose if it was a prolonged battle however we do not have the numbers that the West does." Kagome spoke fluidly.

" We will need to come to a decision then, war or come to an agreement." said the bear general Masaaki. The council burst with outrage over even the thought of an agreement with the West. We have been enemies for six thousand years! Said one and another, a fox demon spat coming up with an agreement with those traitors is madness!" Silence all of you." Said Kagome weary of the whole thing." I will be open to negotiation because going to war will help no one." But milady- they want our resources and I'm sure they will try to take us over." Miroku said smoothly. I'm well aware of that, but I would like to keep war as our last resort." Kagome replied. The council murmured there agreement. " So in the meantime we will observe the West with our spies but no more." Just as everyone was getting up to leave a servant came in practically shouting." An Eastern messenger has arrived!"


	4. Negotiations

Authors note: thank you all readers for reading along so far ;) I hope this chapter is upto your expectations.

_I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters._

Rated M: for profanity and sexual content.

_Just to clarify age there both centuries old, but in human years Kagome is about 19 and Sesshomaru is 25._

Chapter 4. Negotiations

The room grew strangely silent as the council took in the news. " Send the messenger in now." Kagome demanded. "Yes your highness." bowed the servant rushing off. Moments later, A badger demon came in with two guards behind him holding a scroll." Well I will get to the point, seeing as everyone is quite ready. What message have you for me, from your lord?"commanded Kagome giving a look that dared him not to respond." Mi lord has sent a scroll for you to look over and to decide whether to meet with him or not on the matter of our lands." responded the messenger formally." Yes I will look at it." Kagome said firmly reaching for the scroll. Taking it from the badger's clawed hands, she sat in her chair at the head of the council and read the letter.

_Hello Kagome, it has come to my attention that our lands are on the verge of war, seeing as I have the upper-hand of more troops which you well know. I give you two options one negotiate a truce and pay a portion of any crops your land grows or fight it out and hope for the best. The choice is up to you._

_I propose we meet in a neutral location and discuss the details. I will not harm you if you do not try to harm me. As if I would allow such a thing. The idea of one such as you harming me is a laughable one._

_I hope you do not choose the second option; I wouldn't want to kill any of your men when it would be so much easier just handing over your lands._

_Awaiting your answer with growing impatience,_

_The Western Lord Sesshomaru Taisho_

" The hell I would surrender to that bastard!!!" screamed Kagome startling everyone in the room. Pointing a finger at the badger she said" Tell your master that I will meet him but not the negotiation he expects!"Burning the letter to ash in her fury. She whirled out of the room slamming the heavy oak doors behind her.

Two days later, Sesshomaru got his response and relished the thought of seeing the little spitfire.

_Yes this should be very interesting indeed. _He thought to himself. To his displeasure his half brother came stomping into his study without even knocking. " Hey ice prick where the fuck is my Tensaiga?!"

Sesshomaru replied in a disinterested tone." Maybe its with all the other useless junk you own."

" Hey I'm not going to ask again Where The Fuck is it! Your still after it even though you have Bakusaiga?!" Rolling his eyes annoyed." Half- breed stop this incessant prattle before I decide to dismember you." " Fuck you! I know you have it you bastard! Sesshomaru growled connecting his fist to Inuyasha's gut sent him flying through the wall. Stepping over Inuyasha, he left his study calling over his shoulder." your weak half-breed." Coming to Inuyasha replied angrily." At least I'm not an icicle like you!"Smirking Sesshomaru commanded one of the servants to clean his study.

_I think its time to patrol my lands. _

Tearing up her chambers, Kagome huffed furious. _That asshole who does he think he is?! _Turning her wrath on her maid Koizumi, she yelled." what do you want?" " M-my lady I brought you your meal as you asked." softening considerably Kagome replied." thank you Koizumi, you may leave now." Setting the meal on the small table, bowed fleeing the room. Rubbing her temples Kagome sighed poison testing her meal picking at it. _I have to be rational right now, or that bastard will use it to his __advantage._

_I wonder if he knows that I need a mate. Or my council will choose. At least I know they wouldn't_

_choose him. _Sneaking out of her chambers riding her gray stallion Aki, Kagome rode through the

woods sensing a demon with a strong aura she flipped off her stallion landing on her feet. Before she

could react Sesshomaru had her pinned to a nearby tree with his vice-like grip. Hello again Kagome

he purred." Why are you here!" yelled Kagome fury reignited. Sesshomaru whispered in her ear

hotly." Your on my land onna." Kagome shivered slightly keeping her voice controlled." Well I sensed

an aura obviously; it was yours."Smirking Sesshomaru licked the outer shell of her ear." Yes".he

replied talking in her ear. _K_agome whimpered her ear hot._ No I can't let him affect me like this! "_

Does it really matter?snapped Kagome. Deciding not to answer Sesshomaru licked her neck slowly

deliberately smelling her arousal. Kagome gasped, taking advantage of it Sesshomaru

captured her lips with his, demanding entrance to her mouth. Willingly Kagome opened her mouth

allowing his tongue to taste the inside of her mouth. Nearly moaning, Sesshomaru thought she tastes amazing like peaches and cream. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Kagome kissed him feverishly. Sesshomaru delved deeper into her mouth and just to see what she would do Sesshomaru let go of one of her hands which settled on his shoulder. Releasing her other hand which entangled itself in his hair he scraped his fangs along her neck drawing blood. Moaning Kagome suckled his lip, fisting both of her hands in his hair. Sesshomaru was struck dumbly. _What am I doing? She's the enemy..._

His beast howled wanting to be released; snarling at his beast. _We will not mate her! We'll just have to stay far away from her. _Dropping her suddenly, Sesshomaru ran off not even bothering to look back.

_What the hell just happened?_ Kagome thought upset bringing her hand to her swollen lips.


	5. Verge of War

~*Authors note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to post I have alot of work to catch up on.I promise the next will be faster;)

Rated M: For mature content such as profanity, sexual happenings and later lemons.

Chapter 5. Verge of War

He knew he should have turned back to explain or say something but he just couldn't; it was just to

inconvenient to try to talk to her about it. He was supposed to be the most feared demon in the Feudal Era. _How could he be allowing his emotions to govern him? _Irritated he lashed his poison whips when he felt an aura; coming face to face with the intruder he missed killing by inches. WTF Sesshomaru! A shocked and pissed Inuyasha stood in the doorway narrowly escaping Sesshomaru's poison which splattered on the doors disintegrating in seconds. " half-breed it seems you aren't as slow as you look." Why you?! Inuyasha's eye twitched angrily. "I'm going to kick your ass Sesshomaru!" Turning his lips into a icy smirk Sesshomaru replied." You cannot best me so don't waste my time." Grrr..whipping out Tetsiega Inuyasha jumped and thrust it at Sesshomaru only to meet metal upon metal ." Did you really think you could put even a scratch on me?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Walking out of the room not waiting for an answer, Sesshomaru called Daisuke to him." Are you ready for this meeting Sesshomaru?" "Yes I'm ready as I always am." Bowing Daisuke replied." Yes I will gather some men to accompany us on our journey."Giving a curt nod Sesshomaru went to prepare his horse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That man is so infuriating! One minute he's trying to either kill me or threaten me now he's trying to touch my person in inappropriate ways! He's not going to get away with this, I'll make sure of that!_

Reassured with her self-promise, Kagome raised her head a little higher as haughty as any ruler could be sitting on her throne gracefully as her first suitor of the day came to her proposing his suit to court her. " My lady I wish to court you as I'm of pure blood and heritage." the cat demon smiled charmingly revealing his sharp fangs." "What is the name of my suitor so I may give him my answer."Kagome replied showing not one iota of lenience. " My name is Izanagi milady." Leering at Kagome." Well Izanagi I do not except your suit and wonder how you think I would not recognize the scent of numerous females on your person? Do you mean to belittle me with your intentions,I'm afraid you have failed to do so." Waving her hand Kagome had Izanagi escorted out of her palace. _Such filthy creatures to dare openly try for a suit with me when there covered in female scents?!_ Sickened Kagome told her advisor to cancel anymore potential suitors for today. _I have a meeting to attend to with my enemy Sesshomaru. "_Masaaki, prepare the soldiers." Kagome commanded. " Yes your highness." bowed Masaaki quietly. Vaulting onto her stallions back waving off help from one of the servants." I can get on my horse myself!" Digging her heels into Aki's sides she flew down path out of the palace out with several soldiers and Masaaki behind her. _I have a score to settle..._

Reaching the old manor that the West and the East used to settle things conveniently and after centuries would be used for that very purpose once again. Sesshomaru dismounted his horse handing it to one of his guards he strode confidently into the manor with Daisuke following close behind." Ahh this place is very old indeed." Daisuke commented. " Yes, but it will do." Sesshomaru remarked ordering his servants to light lamps and to air out rooms for him and his guests since they would all be sleeping there overnight. _It is time to finish this._

Hours later, Kagome and her small group of men arrived ready to rest and be fed. Appearing out of nowhere Sesshomaru and Daisuke welcomed the Eastern Lord and her men respectfully but reserved.

" Hello Lord Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke formerly. " Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome replied eyes hardening but her tone giving away nothing." Let us rest our journeys have been long." Sesshomaru nodded grimly. All of them proceeded to do just that. Both groups of men separating into two different parts of the manor. Not able to sleep that Kagome restlessly sharpened her knife, keen ears catching the smallest of sounds. Sensing a presence Kagome turned around dagger at Sesshomaru's throat fangs bared. " Why are you in my quarters? Are you seeking to murder me Sesshomaru?" Kagome growled low. " If I wished you dead you would be already Kagome." The silence that ensued soon after was so deafening it was as solemn as a graveyard. After several moments, Kagome lowered her dagger a little. "So then why are you here?" Kagome hissed remembering her anger at him. Whispering Sesshomaru asked I suppose you haven't had any luck finding a mate. Sesshomaru smirked waiting for her fury always enjoying angering her. " How did you know about that!" Kagome nearly screeched fury burning in her eyes. Sesshomaru nearly smiled" My spies know all." _So that's how he wants to play. _Kagome thought. " Well it seems like you haven't either." Smirked Kagome knowingly. Growling Sesshomaru snapped " I do not wish for a mate." Suddenly possessive partly because of the urging from his beast the other part of him furious that any other would touch what was his. But that was wrong she wasn't his nor did he want her to be. **Lies, spoke up his beast you know you want just as much as I do.** _She is our enemy. _**She is our chosen female.** _Silence demanded Sesshomaru_,his beast whimpered quietly.

Pulling Kagome to him possessively he nuzzled her neck breathing in her amazing scent that made him go quietly out of his mind. Trying to pull away furious that after what he did, he was trying to do this! "Sesshomaru stop- he growled capturing her lips in a bruising kiss feeling the urge to do more then just press his lips to hers, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome down on her cot. Kagome tried pushing him off but it was like her will was gone to do anything but to touch him. Kagome slowly kissed him back hands winding themselves around his neck drugged by his touches she felt such love for him. _Wait did I just think what I thought I did? Do I love Sesshomaru?No I couldn't possibly he's arrogant,infuriating, gorgeous and oh so beautiful these moments. No Absolutely not he's my enemy. _Steeling herself Kagome put in a hard effort to push him off her as he kissed and sucked at her neck. When she finally got him to look at her Kagome pushed him away. "Get out of my room". Kagome commanded disheveled. " No one tells me what to do." Sesshomaru replied deadly serious." I will scream if you do not and it will be considered an act of war, you being in here". Kagome spoke evenly. Sesshomaru snapped back." It would be easy for me to take over your lands." Snorting rolling her eyes Kagome responded." You won't have enough food for your armies and you know it, now leave." In a fury Sesshomaru left the room.

The next morning, the East and the Western lords met to settle negotiations if there were to be any.

Kagome began to speak." I propose we come to a truce in exchange for peace there will be a boarder of our two lands and we will send rations to you and permit trade so as long as the peace treaty isn't breached. Arguing started between the two parties- cutting them all off ." I will not have it any other way." Kagome said assertively."I agree we should form a peace treaty just for the sake of prosperity of course." Sesshomaru said reassuringly. Murmuring amongst themselves some spoke up and said, yes it is a fine idea, never to late for change. "Good." Kagome smiled looking at Sesshomaru out of the corner of hereye. _What are you up to Sess_homaru? Pulling out a long scroll Kagome put it on the enormous meeting table and signed the bottom with a quill. Handing the quill to Sesshomaru she spoke up." Sign the bottom please." Looking over the scroll Sesshomaru did just that. " Now that this is over we will depart." Good-bye I look forward to seeing how this new alliance will improve our lands." Sesshomaru said shortly walking out his guards and right hand behind him.

_This isn't over onna be sure of that._ Sesshomaru thought.


	6. Temporary Peace

*Authors note: Hey sorry that this was so slow coming in I've been working on so many things, its been overwhelming I hope you like this Chapter.

Chapter 6. Temporary Peace

Weeks had passed since the meeting that had kept some peace between the West and East. Yet it was like the moment before a sudden storm, the people tense waiting on edge hoping that the damage would not be unrepairable.

Kagome took a deep breath contemplating what to do now that the treaty was signed, she still was no closer to finding a suitable mate and she had less then a month to find him! Suddenly one of her advisers interrupted her thoughts. " Lord Kagome! A very promising suitor has shown up and wishes to speak with you." Hesitating slightly Kagome regained her composure . " I will come to greet him in a moment, please make our guest is comfortable." _Is it Sesshomaru? _

* * *

Sesshomaru could not stop thinking of the beautiful demoness, her lovely face flitting through his thoughts. _I have to get her out of my mind. _Contemplating his dilemma his beast interrupted growling **we must take her as our mate, she's beautiful, strong, and just so tempting. **His mouth started to water slightly, blinking Sesshomaru clenched his teeth together cutting his tongue on his razor sharp fangs. No more talk of her being our mate. We will just get a willing female to pleasure us and be done with it. **Howling unhappily his beast was restless, we need no other, Kagome is all we need. **Roaring in anger and the frustration of his beast he tore up his study and then stood stock still realizing, _she is to have a mate soon!_ In an instant his beast took over Sesshomaru's eyes bleeding red, fangs elongating, his stripes jaggedly prominent on his cheeks, his beast nearly in full control jumping out the window heading for Kagome's palace. **She is ours! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her maids pulled the creases out of her kimono,as Kagome stood up straight and tall spreading her arms out to the sides sighing as the heavy silk was wrapped around her lithe form. Obi being tied firmly around her waist. Pale mask in place she headed out of her chambers walking elegantly to the throne room. As she looked at her prospective mate, she had to admit that he was gorgeous. He had a light olive skin color, his eyes a striking emerald green, his hair a pitch black color that snaked down to his lower back, his physique was simply perfect- but not as perfect as Sesshomaru nor as powerful._ Why did I just think that? _Shaking the thought away she smiled her most brilliant smile at the pleasing male before her. "Hello Lord Tatsuya it is an honor to meet you." He looked her over with a reassured air about him bowing low giving her a smile of his own. " It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Kagome." He replied. Deciding that she liked this male but still cautious that he might just want more land to add to his own she spoke a bit formerly." Would you like some tea?" " Yes, it would be agreeable among other things." The dragon demon grinned at her mischievously." Calling for a servant she turned her head pretending to fix her hair, a light blush staining her cheeks almost looking like blood against the snow. " Tea will be here shortly, please sit." Kagome gestured to the cushions on the tatami mats . Sitting comfortably Tatsuya sat studying Kagome as she lowered her self into a chair. " You are the image of perfection Kagome." Kagome looked at him with a softer smile playing along her lips. " Thank you for that gracious compliment but you will refer to me as Lord Kagome." _She smirked. I hope he doesn't think that just because I find him attractive does not mean that I will let him get away with not addressing me properly. "_Ah yes I nearly forgot he smiled teasing her." Wagging a finger at him she laughed you better not forget it or you will find yourself out of my palace." She smiled wickedly. He too laughed and smiled nodding his head." Well I suppose that I ought to not forget." He winked playfully at her as the tea arrived.


	7. Tea For Two

Authors note: I'm getting in this chapter tonight because I might not be able to get another up on weekdays. I hope you like the latest chapter! =]

M: Mature content ( language, sexual content and lemons in later chapters)

Homura: means "flame" in Japanese

Chapter 7. Tea For Two

Sesshomaru's beast still had control over him as he fought to regain control of his beast once more, as he neared the Eastern lands palace walls. Finally after suffering pains the red in his eyes receded back to there beautiful amber gold color. Growling he turned around against what he wanted to to do. Which was to ravage Kagome until she screamed for him, but he admitted to himself that it wasn't just her appearance that made him want her. Just as he was about to think exactly what else drew him to her, Daisuki interrupted his thoughts."My Lord Sesshomaru-our lands are prospering well since we have signed the treaty but- but what? Snapped Sesshomaru coolly. Uneasily Daisuke replied." The Eastern lands armies are increasing, they are well trained." Smirking Sesshomaru turned to look out the window folding his arms across his chest." It makes no difference". But- Daisuke began but was cut off- I said it matters not we are still stronger then the East by far. Bowing Daisuke left a little exasperated. _So her power is increasing, I'm sure their are many males who are trying to rule through mating her and becoming lord over her lands. _Anger coursed through him as he thought of what he would do to any male who touched her besides him. Instead of thinking more on the subject of Kagome he growled stalking off to Kotone's chambers to take out his sexual frustrations.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Tatsuya sipped their jasmine tea companionably as Kagome smiled pleasantly asking. " Lord Tatsuya how is your people faring?" Mulling over the question a slight frown upon his lips answering slowly." Well my people are well and prospering, but it isn't the same without someone to rule with." He smiled fingering his cup." Well yes it is always nice to have someone with you. " Kagome said comfortingly. " But there are times when it is unnecessary." Gulping down his tea Tatsuya replied." Perhaps I suppose." nodding his head he looked at her kindly." Are you happy Kagome?" The question caught her by surprise, no one had ever asked her that. Considering what he asked she responded back with a simple "perhaps." putting down her tea cup she smiled." Would you like to take a stroll through the gardens?" Nodding Tatsuya stood up and offered Kagome his arm." Thank you." Kagome responded to the gesture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he entered Kotone's chamber he wished he had not, Kotone gave him a seductive smile but it ended up only making her look more like a whore then ever."I knew you would come back to me Sesshou,"as she reached and pulled apart his robe to reveal his pale chest pushing her hands away Sesshomaru closed his robe disgusted and left the room without a word. _The woman is filthy I must be rid of her. _Seeing one of his guards keeping watch as he walked he spoke coldly." I want the tiger demoness out of my home immediately I can stand her no longer. " Yes sir." Bowed the the young demon moving forward to follow orders given. Laying on his bed he thought about Kagome and groaned. _The woman has him aching for her physically and emotionally. Did she bewitch him in some way? _Suddenly determined Sesshomaru thought. _What is keeping me from what I want? Centuries old feuds between the East and West? I care not any longer. I will have her._ Leaving his chambers he told Daisuke that he would be patrolling his lands and sped off into the fading light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Tatsuya laughed as they walked as he told her of his childhood and how he had fallen into the koi pond when he was a very young demon. Recalling her childhood she realized she never really had one." When I was young I was being brought up-to rule the East because my father had died in battle with the West but named me heir to the

throne." Saddened by the memories Kagome quieted lost in her thoughts." I'm very sorry Kagome about your father- I heard he was a great man and Inutaisho had a reputation for being cruel to his enemies." Swallowing Kagome shook her head." Yes but my father was already injured before Inutaisho had finished him, we were outnumbered and the only

reason we survived was an alliance with the North." Smiling Tatsuya grabbed her hand and looked at her straight in the eye." That was my father's decision and it was a good one I believe." Looking back at him with a growing fondness

Kagome replied. " Yes it was, my father and yours were good friends." Still looking at her Tatsuya smiled." Kagome, imagine what our two lands could do together." As soon as he spoke those words Kagome was instantly on guard.

"Tatsuya- interrupting he spoke quickly,wait Kagome before you say anything I want you to know I desire you as my

mate and I would like to court you." Tatsuya looked at her expectantly waiting for her answer." You are very kind and I would be obliged to permit you to court me." Kagome said with hesitation in her voice. _What about Sesshomaru? What about him he is nothing to me. _Kagome lied to herself. Smiling broadly Tatsuya kissed her cheek; squeezing her hand

taking a breath to speak but before he could say a word. Snarling startled them both. As they looked in the direction of the sound Sesshomaru stepped toward them looking like a silver god in the growing darkness. Growling in a heated rage Sesshomaru snapped icily his eyes between amber and blood red ."Why are you touching my future mate?!" Shocked and furious Kagome yelled. " I'm not YOUR mate! I have not yet chosen and it certainly will not be you!" Speaking up Tatsuya spoke formally growing angry at the sight of Sesshomaru. " You are trespassing dog, leave at once." Ignoring

Kagome Sesshomaru whirled on Tatsuya. " It is you who are trespassing, depart from this place and don't come back." Claws dripping with venom and Tatsuya's sword Homura drawn flames flickering along its blade. Kagome spoke firmly. " Enough this is my home and Sesshomaru even if we are allies as of now, this is none of your concern."Looking at her slowly the red faded out of his eyes but still his eyes hardened at her comment." Yes I suppose it is not but that really isn't why I'm here." Kagome looked at him suspiciously." Then why are you here?" Speaking colder then he meant to he

snapped." I would like to speak to you in private. Take aback Kagome nodded tightly." Tatsuya its alright I will be fine." A low growl came from Tatsuya's throat as he spoke tensely. " Kagome are you sure? " Giving a small smile Kagome replied." Yes I will see you again." Responding Tatsuya nodded. " Yes I will come again soon." He said reassuringly narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru as he walked out of the garden. Sighing Kagome looked a little tired turned her gaze

on Sesshomaru. " What is it you want Sesshomaru?" Caught a little off guard as he was glaring at Tatsuya Sesshomaru looked down at her. " I have come to tell you that since it is in the best interest of my land I would like to propose myself as your mate." Dumbstruck stared at him not quiet believing what he just said. E-excuse me, what was that?" Looking at her as if she was hard of hearing Sesshomaru said slowly." I wish you to be my mate." In an anger tinged voice Kagome

crossed her arms speaking." You got to be joking?! Since we met you have been nothing but a cold-heart ed bastard and now you just expect me to willingly mate you?" Looking at her as if she was mental Sesshomaru said easily. "Yes I do," exasperated Kagome threw up her arms yelling with venom in her voice ." No way in hell would I allow my lands to

go to a bastard like you especially one who doesn't give a damn about me!" Spinning away Kagome walked in the direction of her palace doors. Grabbing her arm he made her look at him a clawed finger under her chin, finally looking up into his now emotion filled eyes. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she searched his. He had never looked at her that way except for long ago.....

FLASHBACK

Kagome laughed and played with the noble's children, as she recalled it had been one of the happier times of her life. As she continued to play games with the other children she felt as if she were being watched. Looking over her shoulder she saw him. Even then he was beautiful, his face held a more babyish shape, amber eyes shining mischievously as his silver silky locks sprayed out behind him, the wind blowing recklessly. He actually smiled at her a genuine sweet smile that had her feeling a stirring in her chest. His eyes held such emotion it took her breath away as she gawked at him with wonder. They continued to stare at each other for several moments until Sesshomaru's father Inutashio called for him and just like that his emotions were veiled, he nodded at her formally walking away with a grace she envied longing for him to stay.

END FLASHBACK

Looking in his eyes she pressed her lips to his, his lips tasting hers as her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up, curling her body against his chest Sesshomaru walked down the hall of her palace until he found her chamber. Laying her delicately on her bed as if she were fine china that might break at any moment. He looked into her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling the need to comfort her he hugged her to his chest kissing her tears away. Gasping aloud Kagome looked at him with the same wonder she had when she was young. Slowly touching his cheek lovingly Kagome gazed at him, Sesshomaru tightened his embrace drawing her closer as he saw that look in her eyes making his chest tighten. He whispered her name."Kagome," she stared at him with all the loved she possessed.

" Sesshomaru I love-before she could speak the last word a female voice called her name as she looked at the door and back to where Sesshomaru had been but the spot was empty, the only evidence that he was ever there was the warmth that lingered. Disappointment filled her heart knowing that he had gone.


	8. Enter Sango and Recognized Love

Author's note: well they finally sex it up lol but there journey is far from over....

this chapter sort of reminds me of the song "Broken" by Secondhand serenade

Warning: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER ( some profanity as well)

Chapter 8 Enter Sango and The Recognized Love

"You may enter", Kagome replied to the voice, pain taking over as she touched the spot where Sesshomaru had been. Almost thinking it was the maid Kagome opened her mouth to command the woman to help her undress when she saw Sango. Unable to contain herself Kagome gasped and ran up to Sango hugging her tight. " My dear old friend it is so good to see you!" Sango laughed hugging her back. " Easy Kags its just me." Happiness shone in Kagome's eyes shaking her head. " No its not just you, you are my friend and always will be." Looking her over Kagome realized a few things that Sango had grown tall since she was a a young demon herself, she had hot pink make-up on her eyelids, lovely dark brown hair tied up in a long ponytail, peach colored skin and curves that had not been on her body before showed through her black leather clad body. Looking at Sango she realized Sango had been thinking the same thing she had. " The years have changed us both a great deal." Sango smiled her voice tinged with evident emotion. " Yes they have, it seems the years have been good to you." Nodding Sango replied excitement in her voice. " So have you chosen a mate yet?" Shaking her head Kagome sighed." It is difficult , more so then I ever thought." Nodding solemnly Sango murmured." I have not found a mate either." Kagome shot Sango a sympathetic look." Well enough talk of mates for now let me be a proper hostess and show you around my home I would like to catch up on what has happened during our years apart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had thought of her all night, the way her azure colored eyes had taken him in. The emotion in her eyes that made him want to cherish her, and the never-ending passion and desire for her body that made Sesshomaru so hard it was almost painful. Sexually frustrated since he met Kagome, Sesshomaru entered the cool stream to get rid of his large pulsing erection. Sighing in instant relief Sesshomaru closed his eyes more images of Kagome springing to mind. After bathing Sesshomaru pulled on his Hakamas and everything else along with it including Tessaiga and Bakusaiga. _I'm weary of denying my attraction to this woman, I will have her as my own. _**Finally took you long enough his beast retorted and you mean ours. **Not commenting on his beast's remark he left his palace with every intention of having Kagome that night.

****LEMON BEGINNING****

After a long day of showing Sango around and an endless array of suitors Kagome was more then ready to rest when she felt that she wasn't alone, whirling on whoever was there pressed a dagger to the males neck with a don't fuck with me look, when she looked into the eyes of Sesshomaru." Why have you come back?" questioned Kagome forcefully." I told you Kagome I'm to be your mate." Smirked Sesshomaru watching for the reaction he hoped for. As if on cue Kagome hissed pressing the dagger harder against Sesshomaru's neck whispering loudly replied." I already told you I will not be your mate! Besides you don't want me anyway. " Growling deeply in his throat Sesshomaru knocked the dagger out of her hand laying her small form on the bed pinning her down. He purred in her ear sensually. " I'll show you just how much I don't want you." Blushing furiously Kagome opened her mouth to bite out a retort but she never got the chance. Sesshomaru kissed her mouth muffling any words she would have said. Slowly Sesshomaru licked her luscious pink lips nearly groaning from the way she tasted he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in her mouth, her tongue fighting his for dominance as he slowly untied her silk robe allowing a beautiful view of her snow white breasts to the cool air, making them stand at attention. They were perfectly proportioned not to big and not to small. The rosy color of her nipples catching his attention as he rubbed her shoulders and chest lightly, bending his head down to take one silky soft nipple in between his teeth teasing it with his fang. Kagome panted pressing more of her breasts up-to his face hoping for him to do more. Grinning slightly arrogant Sesshomaru licked her nipple and then the other satisfaction spreading across his face as Kagome moaned for him smelling her intoxicating scent of arousal.

Pulling the rest of her robe off exposing her fully nude form to his hungry eyes, made all the blood in his body pool below his navel, the hard on visible underneath his hakamas. Kagome pulled him back to reality as she bit his lower lip whimpering to get his attention . Grinning Sesshomaru kissed her whispering"Eager aren't we?" To show just how eager she was, Kagome wrapped her slim but strong legs around his waist pulling him down closer. Sesshomaru teasingly brushed his lips across hers sending a jolt through Kagome's body, her heart finding its way up to her throat. Tentatively Kagome explored his chest softly with her fingertips. Sesshomaru purred at the innocent way she touched his body yet still very sensually. Continuing Kagome kissed his throat with desire written all over her face, Sesshomaru inhaled her amazing scent as he slowly pushed her body all the way down on the bed. Slowly he held himself just above her body on all fours licking a path down her flawless skin, causing little sounds of pleasure to come from the onna's sweet mouth as he reached his destination. looking up into Kagome's exotic face, her blue-gray eyes following his every movement, he slid a clawed finger carefully into her tight folds her arousal spiking, gasping a little at the intrusion of his finger. Watching her reaction Sesshomaru swirled his finger over her clit adding a second finger quickly as she moaned bucking her hips slightly as he pushed another finger inside her as she mewled at the physical pleasure he was causing her. Licking his fingertips sensually Kagome groaning at the loss just as he plunged his tongue deep into her folds tasting the spicy-sweet liquid pooling between her thighs

Sesshomaru allowing himself to groan at the taste of her hardly able to wait any longer he placed his knee in between her thighs a shudder running down Kagome's spine at the sensation. Slowly pulling off his armor and haori Sesshomaru pressed his manhood just outside her entrance." Wait Sesshomaru I-I'm a virgin, I've never made love to anybody." Stiffening slightly as he registered her words realizing that he would be her first and shocked that this gorgeous woman was never touched he felt such pride in knowing, he reassured her kissing her ear sending another shiver down her spine Sesshomaru whispered." I will be as gentle as I can." Looking in her trusting eyes Sesshomaru pushed his length into her folds and with one swift motion broke through her barrier, Kagome's head pulling back, a cry of pain leaving her lips as she stretched around him to accommodate his girth. Tense Kagome did not move the pain to much to bare. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw at the tightness of her clamping down on him and the pain he had caused her." Kagome?" he questioned concerned." I'm... alright." she whispered shakily. Unable to not move any longer Sesshomaru thrusted into her slowly but then started to pick up speed pumping in her quickly as she started to move with him, fisting her hands in his silvery hair. As quickly as it had come the tenseness had gone from Kagome's small body as she tried to match his now deep thrusts moaning out her pleasure arching her back. Her walls convulsing around him as Sesshomaru let his beast out, his eyes a lusty red color, rocking her hips forward Kagome let out a scream as he slammed into her, a wave of bliss making her body tingle all over as Sesshomaru pulled almost completely out of her and slammed back against her hips, another loud scream reaching his sensitive ears as her walls squeezed around him almost painfully as he thrust into her more sensing her nearing end and to his surprise, his end as well. Thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could a hoarse scream leaving Kagome's lips her legs tightening around his waist as she pushed her hips up to meet his as he gave a final harsh thrust his seed released deeply within her and his fangs elongating he bit down hard on her shoulder piercing fragile skin releasing a little of his venom into her bloodstream a small gasp of pain in his ear Sesshomaru soothingly licking the blood from his newly placed mating mark he pulled her onto his chest possesively curling an arm around her a waist, Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair, a small smile gracing her tired face as she whispered. " I love you Sesshomaru."

****END LEMON***


	9. The Choosing Of a Mate

Authors Note: Well now there's a whole new load of problems for the new couple hah I wonder how they'll do?

Rated M: Mature content( violence, language and sexual content)

Chapter 9: The Choosing of a Mate

Slowly opening his molten eyes, he looked at the beautiful demoness-now his beautiful mate on his chest. His large callused hand holding her soft small one in his, he quietly got out of bed reluctantly kissing her tenderly on the neck whispering." I will be back for you, Kagome I promise." Pulling on his clothes he hopped out of her window speeding off into the slowly fading night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight poured through her window Kagome peeped open an azure eye, sighing happily and stretched until she realized that Sesshomaru was gone. Sitting up looking at her empty bed Kagome grimacing at the soreness between her legs felt such loneliness. _Why does he keep doing this? _Searchingfor the source of the pain at her neck Kagome touched it feeling how tender it was and got off her bed to look into her mirror, gasping at her reflection as she spotted the mark; a light blue crescent moon where her neck meets her shoulder. Thinking quickly, Kagome looked around the room deciding on the best course of action. Before she made another move she saw out of the corner of her eye a flash of color. Walking over to the wooden table where the object was laying, a lovely blue rose. Softly she reached out and stroked its petals bringing it up to her nose to breath in its addicting scent. Looking at her pricked finger curiously from the beautiful roses thorns the blood seeping down its petals, the smell of her blood in the air, shaking her head Kagome clenched her hand focusing her attention on the scrap of paper next to where the rose had been she began to read:

_Kagome, I'm sorry I had to leave you alone I must attend to the matter _

_of my people and our mating. I will see you soon do not worry I have not abandoned you._

_I will see you tonight and to hear what you have decided._

_Thinking of you,_

_Sesshomaru _

Tearing up a little Kagome went to her private hot spring cleaning her body of Sesshomaru's scent hastily putting on a high collared kimono with a design of crashing waves to hide the mating mark. In moments Jun came in and bowed. " Lady may I help you with your kimono?" Nodding Kagome allowed her to tie her blue and silver obi tight around her form. " Thank you Jun." Bowing Jun walked out of the room knowing that her mistress needed some privacy. Breathing in a deep sigh, Kagome contemplated what she would do now. _Well its obvious that Sesshomaru will be lord of my lands. But how will the council react?_

_-----------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked into the meeting room as his council sat silently awaiting his announcement expectantly. Looking on at them all Sesshomaru said icily." I have chosen a mate." In shock the council talked among themselves not believing it. Of course Inuyasha butted in and asked. " Feh, so who is she?" Suddenly quiet the council turned their attention on Sesshomaru," she is the lord of the Eastern lands and my chosen female." An uproar ensued as soon as he spoke those words, the whole council shouting or yelling in fury. Roaring Sesshomaru growled **SILENCE!** "Whats done is done." sighed Daisuke. "But you will not have a very willing people on either side." He added. Sesshomaru grinned revealing his fangs." Then I will have to make them willing, since I will have my way and our lands will be united." Murmuring amongst themselves. Kouga looked at Sesshomaru slyly ." Good choice Sesshomaru, more land and a beautiful demoness ruler." The rest of the council thought about Kouga's words. Another member of the council Miroku spoke up" I like it, we will all prosper in the long run and it is a good union." Arrogantly Sesshomaru replied." Of course I would not choose my mate if it did not benefit my people- Now that, that is settled I have someplace to be." Speeding out the room Sesshomaru headed for the eastern lands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome nervously sat on her throne, as all the suitors she had deemed worthy stood in front of her including Tatsuya. _Where is Sesshomaru?_ As everyone danced and had a good time,Kagome worried

about what she would do if Sesshomaru didn't show. _He marked me...So I'm his..but he is yet to be mine..It is time to choose. _Clearing her dry throat Kagome spoke loudly as everyone turned to look at her." It is time for me to announce my mate-Sesshomaru Kagome said in surprise as she saw him in the crowd. She smiled so brightly it seemed as if not even the sun could match it. " My mate is lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands."

As Sesshomaru moved through the crowd of people he was struck dumb as he saw her. He was reminded of how dazzling Kagome was. She had the crown marked of her land on her brow,and a kimono of ocean waves that made her eyes look all the more striking. Then he heard her speak his name and he felt his heart give a little jump as he looked at her and a smile touched his lips as he walked up to her pulling her into his arms. Still smiling Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said. " Your late." Smirking Sesshomaru replied." I know." As he kissed her lips gently holding her tightly to him as they both turned to look at the angered faces of the council and to Kagome's sadness Tatsuya's look of pain and Tatsuya yelled." I won't allow this to pass! Consider our alliance over Kagome-I declare war on this man who calls you his own." Betrayal marred Tatsuya's face as he fled from her palace. The council and everyone their gasped that after many centuries of an alliance with the North no more and the violence of war would soon be on their doorstep. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he growled holding her protectively. **We must keep our mate safe, **_agreed. _


	10. New Allies and Old Allies Betrayal

Authors note: Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I hoped, just not enough hours in the day for everything. :( I hope this chapter makes up for it=)

Rated: M for mature content

Warning: Lemon in this chapter

Chapter 10: New Allies and Old Allies Betrayal

Sesshomaru and Kagome both stood at the ready in case the council had any ideas to try to murder them. Sesshomaru spoke first." We will be united to fight our new enemies, the North." A growing anger grew throughout the room as they spoke out. You are the enemy that we have been fighting for many centuries! We don't want you as our leader-speaking over there voices Kagome silenced them with her words." We will be co-rulers and rule our land, the North is who we will have to deal with; now my loyal council will you choose to join us or fight against us?"

Her council thought about it and most of the council said that there was no sense to not join because it was enough having to deal with one ruler but two! That was more then they were willing to fight, so they pledged there allegiance to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru looked smug and with a icily serious tone he looked them all in the eye smirking at their intimidated expressions." If any of you betray us I will have you or anyone in involved disemboweled, I personally promise your fate will be sealed; as to the matter of the North we will prepare our army tomorrow all men must be ready. I'm sure there Lord will not waste time in gathering troops."

With a nod of his head and a wave of his hand dismissively, Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand leaving the council to discuss more. When they reached the hall Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, "will you be summoning your council and general here as well?" Looking at Kagome, Sesshomaru replied to her inquiry with a "Hn." Kagome sighed. " I'm worried Sesshomaru, the North and Tatsuya aren't weak." Growling low in his throat Sesshomaru snapped." We will defeat the North easily." Kagome frowned but didn't have the strength to argue her point. Sensing her distress Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style taking her to their room.

***LEMON BEGIN...*****

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with want,as he thought of her body and soul all the while she stared back at him, her emotions written all over her face, which he found rather appealing . Kagome getting aroused crawled into Sesshomaru's lap, gripping his shoulders as she kissed his forehead and lips dominating. Sesshomaru responding running his clawed fingers down her chest sliced off her kimono carelessly pressing her gently to the wall ravishing her mouth. Kagome smirked roughly pushing Sesshomaru back against the wall running her tongue up the outer shell of his ear; Sesshomaru purred his approval slowly caressing her back and sides with his lethal claws sending shivers through her body, as she sucked in a long breath he caught her full lips with his touching her cheek with a softness that made Kagome feel dizzy as she tried to suck in a breath.

Sesshomaru cupped her breasts in his hands putting his mouth on her nipple sucking it lightly, Kagome moaned curling her fingers in his silver locks as he switched to nipping on one nipple and playing with the other with his claws, Kagome thrashing beneath him as he placed her on there bed murmuring in her ear. "Your not getting away from me tonight onna." Kagome flushed whispering back." I won't protest that." Smirking Sesshomaru spread her legs apart slowly playing with her clit with his hand licking over it slowly, Kagome wriggled moaning gasping at the sensations coursing through her body as Sesshomaru groaned at the taste of her sweet nectar. Lapping it up as Kagome mewled and squirmed underneath him tightening her grip on his silvery hair. Sesshomaru quickly pushed himself inside of Kagome thrusting back and forth steadily, as Kagome moaned her eyes rolling up inside her head at the force of the pleasure she was receiving. Sesshomaru plunged deeper inside her groaning at the tightness of her walls around him.

Each thrust bringing him closer and closer to completion, Kagome moaned amazed at the intensity of there love making as she moved against him the coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter as Sesshomaru continued to pound into her relentlessly. Her walls convulsed around him making him growl as he gripped her body digging his claws into her sides drawing rivulets of blood as Kagome was at her peak Sesshomaru thrust into her more forcefully as Kagome climaxed she sunk her fangs into Sesshomaru's hip. A snarl left his lips as her venom went into his veins, as Kagome screamed, Sesshomaru gave a mighty final thrust into her his seed coating her womb and lay still. After catching her breath a bit Kagome licked over the puncture marks on Sesshomaru's hip soothingly healing it up revealing her fresh mating mark. In turn Sesshomaru licked up the blood from the wounds he had inflicted on her body. Kagome lovingly stroked his soft silver hair as he gave a contented sigh as he pulled her onto his chest kissing her lips he whispered so quietly you might have thought he hadn't spoken at all." I love you." Kagome stopped stroking his hair as she looked at him and smiled so brightly her happiness overflowing spilling out everywhere as she kissed his lips with such love it took Sesshomaru's breath away. As her breathing steadied Sesshomaru held her tightly in his arms knowing that if anything happened to Kagome he wouldn't know what to do.

LEMON END**********


	11. Preparations for War

Authors note: Thank you all for reading along this far!:) your support has really helped and is appreciated always:) it is really getting tough to have time to right anything:/

Mature content: violence, sexual content and language etc.

Chapter 11: Preparations for War

* * *

Sesshomaru had awoken early much to his displeasure, but he knew he needed to act on his war plans for the battle against Tatsuya. Getting up lithely leaving his beautiful mate quietly resting, he felt her catch his hand in her small soft one holding tightly she whispered," Sesshomaru, please stay I have hardly a moment with you besides..you know." Blushing she turned her eyes down from his as he softly pulled her chin up to look him in the eye. " Kagome, I'm sorry." The rest of the words of who he was doing it for was oddly stuck in his throat, as he watched Kagome's lovely face sadden. Sesshomaru slipped under the satin covers of their ginormous bed and pulled Kagome to him. He whispered in her ear softly." I will stay with you as long as I can." Nodding, Kagome sighed leaning her head against his chest. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and wondered how he could have lived without her all this time. Trying not to groan in annoyance Sesshomaru slipped out of bed gently as Kagome shifted on the pillows. Sesshomaru glanced back at her has he pulled on his kimono and swords, proceeding to the throne room to talk to his general as he had planned. Sesshomaru unconsciously felt for the mating mark Kagome had given him last night, knowing how special it was, even though it itched. He clenched his jaw a little and opened the huge door to where his general stood waiting. " Daisuke, we have much to discuss." "Yes Mi lord." Daisuke bowed, as Sesshomaru paced the room lost in his thoughts seeming. " Daisuke," Grinning fiercely baring his fangs Sesshomaru told his plan in a very quiet tone nodding his head as Daisuke left the room to prepare the men for war. Confident Sesshomaru went to retrieve his battle armor.

Blinking slowly opening her azure eyes, Kagome felt around only to know that she was alone. Frowning slightly, she reached for her robe wrapping it around her nude form her mind working as she bit her lip hard and a little blood dripped down her mouth. It was considered a bad omen to have such a thing occur but Kagome did not think of this, instead she licked her lips of the blood and called her maid in to ready her armor for war. Bowing low Jun came to her side, " Pardon my insolence but my lord ordered us not to allow you out of the room." When Kagome heard this she was shocked then went into a rage. _He thinks he can tell me what to do now that we are mated?! _" I will do it myself then!" She snapped angrily as she ordered her maid out of her sight and briskly pulled on her armor,and tied up her inky black hair. the Eastern symbol stark against the gray coloring of the metal breast plate. Kagome sheathed and concealed her daggers holding her katana tightly in hand as she raced out of reach of the guards who shouted after her. Searching the rooms for Sesshomaru she met up with Miroku and Sango who seemed to be having some sort of exchange."Miroku!" Kagome cried. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Looking at her quizzically Miroku replied" He is outside with Daisuke preparing the soldiers." Nodding Kagome looked at Sango," Be careful. " Bowing Sango smiled, " You as well, I will fight beside you." Smiling in return Kagome hugged her tightly whispering"I know." Kagome looked at them one last time and raced on to find Sesshomaru. _Did he really expect me not to fight for my own land? _As she evaded guards trying to stop her, she reached Sesshomaru who was grim in giving orders."Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled remembering her anger. Turning Sesshomaru snarled out."Kagome, go back inside I will not have you fighting!" Suddenly certain Kagome said in a hardened tone." You cannot stop me from fighting for my own people and for our sake." Frustrated at how she couldn't just obey him," Just do as I say!"Sesshomaru roared. _There he goes giving me orders again! _" No I will not go!" About to call for a guard, Sesshomaru's attention was caught by one of his scouts running to them obviously panicking. Bowing out of breath even as a demon " Mi lord! The North's army is on its way as we speak! I fear that they will be here by nightfall." Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other and in there eyes there was agreement. The North was coming whether they fought or not. Speaking quickly, he looked at Kagome. " Guards! take her to my chambers and make sure she stays there!" He snarled threateningly as his guards stepped toward Kagome. Kagome pulled out her Katana Blue Destiny, blue flame engulfing its edges as they lept at her and she dodged there attacks not really wishing to harm them. Howling Sesshomaru slammed her against the wall hard enough so it knocked the breath out of her, so that the guards could drag her inside the palace as she screamed Sesshomaru's name. In pain at what he had done to his mate to protect his mate, Sesshomaru harshly breathed in. _We must be ready. _


	12. Victory Or A Defeat Of The Heart

Author's Note: Hey all! :D I'm having a vacation and by the time you read this I should be sleeping in bed being lazy until maybe 1 pm in the day:) I hope this chapter reaches you earlier then that! Read and review!

Chapter 12: Victory Or A Defeat Of the Heart

* * *

Kagome watched as the guards placed in charge of her never took there eyes off of her for more then a few seconds. She watched there every move heatedly like a predator waiting for its prey, watching for a weakness she tested her chains so quickly that none of the guards suspected a thing. She knew damn well she wasn't above hurting them quiet a bit to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was to get to Sesshomaru as quickly as possible without any interference. Agilely Kagome knocked the first guard out and then the second, to find that neither had the key to her bonds cursing to herself she had to escape and soon. With her strength she started to bend the door little by little so quickly that not one of the guards outside could hear until she busted it out knocking the other two guards down. " Ah hah!" there's that damn key." unlocking the shackles, Kagome ran swiftly watching around the corners for guards or anyone. Reaching her chambers she found her katana Blue Destiny, and opened the secret passageway slipping in careful to be undetected as Kagome ran down the tunnel, under the water fall until she reached the other side until she stopped in her tracks. The war had begun to her horror. _Sesshomaru!_

Sesshomaru coldly gave the order to charge, the first part of the fight had begun. All kinds of demons leaped at each others throats from fox to cat demons they all fought for what the other had. Screams of rage and pain could be heard as the war waged on. Sesshomaru at once spotted Tatsuya on a far hill facing him, easily Sesshomaru rode on his cloud do where Tatsuya stood, dodging arrows, birds and any other projectiles coming his way. He landed without a sound, drawing Bakusaiga as gracefully as a dancer. Tatsuya glanced at Sesshomaru disinterested. " You will die painfully to remind you of the suffering you have caused on this day." Growling Sesshomaru nearly transformed right there but kept his beast back barely. "You are a foolish boy, and will pay for your ignorance. " Unable to contain his composure, Tatsuya roared drawing Homura, slashed at Sesshomaru sending a huge wave of flame at to find that the dog jumped above it and blocked his blows so easily flicking his wrist pushing Tatsuya back fifty feet. Coming back for more Tatsuya thrust his sword at Sesshomaru's gut, dodging fiercely Sesshomaru nearly swiped Tatsuya's side. Recovering Tatsuya dodged another slash of Bakusaiga. Tatsuya sensing that this really was getting no where tried being underhanded. " Sesshomaru, after I kill you..Kagome will be mine..every thing that you ever wanted will be mine." Sesshomaru sneered, " What gave you the impression that I would die while you survive?" Tatsuya smiled inside. He had gotten to the dog demon. " Now that I think of it, she was yours so instead I think she will be my slave."Sesshomaru gave an icy smile." I will never let you touch what is mine, you are worthless and I will prove it to you.." At the same time Tatsuya and Sesshomaru transformed into there true forms. A mighty Inu-Youki and a terrible black dragon. The two faced off, Sesshomaru snarled drooling poison the blue crescent moon bright against the whiteness of his fur. Tatsuya's green slitted eyes showing cruelty in them. After staring each other down they finally launched at each other roars and snarls of heated battle could be heard all around . Sesshomaru bit at Tatsuya's shoulder scales taking chunks of them spitting them from his maw as poison dripped on Tatsuya's now vulnerable hide burning through layers. Tatsuya hissed glowering at Sesshomaru opening his mouth to release a torrent of flame, dodging Sesshomaru's fur got singed. Pouncing on Sesshomaru he bit at the dog demons back trying to snap his spine as Sesshomaru harshly bit into the dragons wound pulling him off his back snapping at Tatsuya's neck viciously sinking his teeth into the soft flesh as Tatsuya screamed in agony, Sesshomaru bit again trying to break Tatsuya's neck. Thrashing Tatsuya managed to kick the dog demon off him. Shaking in utter fury Tatsuya prepared to pursue Sesshomaru once again but then narrowed his eyes to slits realizing..._Kagome.. _Tatsuya quickly jumped into the air flying away before Sesshomaru could pull him back down. Looking triumphant even in his Youki form he thought. _Coward. It is a victory but I know he will be back. _Heading towards his army which had fared better then Tatsuya's army as well. _I'm coming Kagome, I hope you can forgive me.._

Kagome had fought her way through the army trying to get to Sesshomaru but there was so many dying demons and demons trying to dispose of her she could hardly see him much less reach him. She had finally gotten through the army knowing that they had won, cheers all around when suddenly Tatsuya appeared in his humanoid form stabbing me cruelly through the chest..dropping to my knees I felt that my healing abilities were sapped, horror-stricken I was bleeding to death, blood dripped down splattering on the already red stained ground. Tatsuya smiled at me heartlessly" Don't worry Kagome, I won't let you die yet..I have more 'painful' ways of showing my hatred for traitors and the enemy." As I fell unconscious I whispered Sesshomaru's name and shuddered closing my eyes. Pulling the dagger out of her chest Tatsuya wrapped it with linen. _Her healing abilities will come back momentarily. This will be an enjoyable game indeed. _Transforming again Tatsuya picked up Kagome and flew in a Northern direction giving his men the signal to retreat.

Sesshomaru reached the palace only to find that Kagome's cell was empty, fear for the first time in his life gripped his thawed heart. He raced outside and saw Tatsuya taking Kagome away. KAGOME!!! Sesshomaru wanted to chase after them but they were already flying away. _He's taking her to the North. That clever bastard. He is going to pay._ Going back inside he found Daisuke, " Daisuke!" I need you to get the wounded out and prepare the men we have left. Tatsuya took Kagome." Daisuke was shocked, " He went that far?"Daisuke looked away. He probably means to use her as bait." Sesshomaru chuckled coldly" Daisuke she is my mate and I will not leave her to what Tatsuya has in store." Nodding Daisuke strode out briskly. Sesshomaru walked to his chamber, " I should have foreseen this, Kagome I will find you if it means ripping the Northern kingdom to shreds."


	13. The Torture Begins

Authors note: hello all I've finally updated again after awhile sorry for the wait^^'' Read and review! Constructive Criticism welcome:]

Chapter 13: The Torture Begins

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, feeling pangs of throbbing agony throughout her body."That bastard,Tatsuya.... closing her eyes she fell back into unconciousness. After what felt like a century Kagome finally woke again, her strength returning slowly, suddenly alert that about her surroundings realizing she was not laying down or her body on a flat surface, chained to the wall. Angered by this insulting gesture Kagome tested her bonds jerking her arms with considerable force only to find that she was powerless. _No doubt Tatsuya thinks he can hold me by draining me of my strength almost ..I'm sorry.._Suddenly alert, Kagome went rigid hearing the sound of footsteps striking against the stone floor. Tatsuya opened the door to the cell. He looked over Kagome and smirked arrogantly" Well, seems like you didn't get good beauty sleep now did you?" Growling Kagome cursed and spat. "Tatsuya! You better release me at once!Sesshomaru will be on his way I assure you!" Tatsuya cackled and simply went on smirking at her. " When I get done with you..there will be nothing left for Sesshomaru to find." Tatsuya showed her the whip with metal platings. Kagome's eyes went wide with horror and fury. " You wouldn't dare.." Tatsuya laughed cruelly and stepped towards her. " I would."

Sesshomaru knew he must leave quickly, " Daisuke be on alert, I do not think Tatsuya will leave this be..he will try to take our lands even if he is far outnumbered by the combined forces of the East and West. Our ally the South will be ready as well." Daisuke bowed. " My lord I hope you will return safely..with mi-lady in tow." Sesshomaru nodded and floating on his cloud swiftly he headed towards the Northern palace._ Tatsuya, I'am going to rip you to pieces for this._

Tatsuya whipped Kagome's stomach making her shudder as he tore pieces of flesh from her body. _I will not cry, or beg for mercy..I'am not weak..I shall endure. _Angered that she didn't make any noise. " Tatsuya whipped her harder, remorselessly as Kagome's body shook under the whip, her blood pouring like rain. After Tatsuya's fury had lessened he looked at Kagome. " Well you are unrecognizable already? And to think I haven't even hardly begun!" Tatsuya laughed again not a hint of guilt on his face as he lifted up Kagome's raven head and looked her in the eyes. " A pity it had to be this way, you could have been my bride." Kagome spat in his face." Never!" Tatsuya wiped his face grimly and punched her dead in the face as Kagome again fell unconcious. Making a disgusted face, Tatsuya ripped off Kagome's remaining clothing roughly. " Stupid bitch, you should have married me,when I get done with you..you will wish you had never made that decision." He turned her so that her back was to him and chained her there and left the room to think of more appalling things to do to mutulate her body.

Sesshomaru had made it to the Northern palace and he smelled the scent of blood. He grinned alittle, _seems as though Tatsuya has many casualties. _Sesshomaru broke out in a sprint flying over the wall, killing any leftover guards with deadly precision looking for the prison cells.

Kagome's strength had started to return but her healing powers had not kicked in so she was left still bleeding naked as she had learned. Trying not to groan, Kagome tried to move but only managed to cause more bleeding and excruciating pain. Tatsuya came back in with the whip and Kagome turned her head in time to catch sight of- to her disgust a rather unconcealed hard on. Coming toward Kagome, Tatsuya started whipping her back ripping more flesh and blood splattering to the ground as she held back screams of agony. When he had finished with his frenzied flogging, he forced Kagome to swallow poison to keep her weak but only enough so that she couldn't fight back but could feel everything as Tatsuya took off her shackles and threw her on the ground she groaned in severe pain, and pulled off his clothing to her horror. _He means to rape me! _Kagome struggled in vain as Tatsuya hit her to keep still. _NO! Sesshomaru where are you! _Tatsuya layed over her as she tried to push him off weakly. Laughing maniacally, Tatsuya whispered "I told you there would be nothing left of you when I was done." Kagome shuddered violently as blood came out of her mouth. _Is this the end..._Suddenly there was a vicious roar and Sesshomaru burst open the door, his blood red eyes blood thirsty with a fury Kagome had never seen but only could be described as one thing, someone was going to die that day. Sesshomaru yanked Tatsuya off Kagome as he slammed him against the wall. Tatsuya shrieked and struggled to get out of Sesshomaru death grip. Sesshomaru choked Tatsuya as he ripped his throat out and then to pieces. Kagome looked at the carnage that Sesshomaru had just wrecked and coughing her eyes rolled up in her head as she tried to hold on.." Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru looked her way the red in his eyes receeding so fast, as he ran to her side. "Kagome, please stay with me I'm here now.!" Kagome squeezed his hand weakly..I don't think I can hold on..forgive me.."Kagome no I love you, I've always loved you! Ever since we were kids, its always been you.." Kagome smiled at him even as she lay on her deathbed. "I'm so happy to hear you say that." Sesshomaru cried, tears streaming down his face. He picked her up, as he wiped the tears that she cried. " Forgive me my love, I just wanted to protect you, you are my light in even the inkiest darkness, I can't live without you..hold on I will save you." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with dulling eyes. " Sesshomaru.." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.._she's dying!I've got to get her out of here._ He ran as fast as he could, only stopping to cover Kagome in his kimono.


	14. Healing Of The Heart And Body

Hello All I have been gone awhile, it has become exceedingly hard to write chapters regularly:] I hope that this chapter and the last will satisfy your thirst for this story for awhile. Read & Review!

Rated M: sexual content

Chapter 14: Healing Of The Heart and Body

Sesshomaru paced up and down the hall hoping that the healers could do something for Kagome. Sesshomaru's ear twitched as the door opened and he whipped around just in time for one of the elderly healers to come out going pale at the sight of Sesshomaru. "M-my lord, Kagome she i-is going to be..The healer didn't have a chance to answer as Sesshomaru stormed through the door and kneeled down to hold Kagome's hand. He felt her pulse it was still there..faint but steady. Sesshomaru exhaled in relief. The other healer looked startled. "My lord, she is going to need to rest even if she is a demon..but you may visit her tomorrow." Nodding Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the forehead and left the room reluctantly.

----------------------------------------------TWO WEEKS LATER-----------------------------------------

Kagome's fingers twitched a little and her eye's flickered slowly open, she started a little wondering if she was still in the Northern palace. But she found that she was in an infirmary bed, Kagome tried to sit up to quickly forgetting about her injuries, she cried out in so much she layed back down clutching her stomach and feeling equal pain in her back as her half healed injuries ripped open again. Sesshomaru awoke in a chair by her bed , rushing to Kagome's side. " Kagome.." He looked at her with happiness and a little dread reaching for her hand holding it in his. "Kagome". He said again as she focused her attention on him with difficulty. He continued" I'm going to need to heal your wounds. Tatsuya reduced your healing abilities so much that you could still have scars and be weak for along time..But it will be painful..will you allow me to heal your injuries?" Kagome looked at him with such pain she nodded. _What more pain could there be? _He watched her as he picked her up as carefully as possible. Kagome gasped as she felt more ripping of the many inflicted stripes of the whip as he carried her to there room and placed her on her knees on the bed holding her steady as he kneeled in front of her. " Kagome this is going to hurt." He said simply as he carefully took off the bandage. Kagome cried burying her face in his chest pressing her claws into his skin as he finally pulled the bandage off to reveal oozing, pusy wounds that bled. Sesshomaru kissed her softly as he put his hands on her shoulders and licked her wounds gently. Kagome groaned and squirmed, Sesshomaru pulled her gently onto his lap as he finished licking her lower back, she hissed in pain as he turned her around quickly lapping up the blood, his saliva healing her wounds completely. Kagome closed her eyes in pain curling her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he licked up her stomach making Kagome shiver in pleasure as more pleasant thoughts replaced the agony filled ones. Sesshomaru kissed her neck intoxicated from the taste of her blood and everything about her. He layed her down softly as Kagome looked in his eyes pulling him down closer."Kagome..." He whispered to her," Can you ever forgive me? If I ever lost you..I don't know what I would do..you are everything to me.." Kagome searched his eyes, tears filling hers whispering back. " If I lost you, I would be dead." Sesshomaru kissed her tears away and kissed her again with a passion so great the world tilted just a little as they both stopped to catch there breath. After a few moments, he took her robe off kissing between her breasts. She mewled once again pulling him closer kissing his chest tenderly undoing the knot in his robe, fingers shaking all the while.

***LEMON Start***

Sesshomaru watched her with want as she took off his clothes with trembling fingers, and proceeded to love her slowly. Pressing his lips to her slightly swollen ones , he looked at her face for any sign of pain but found none. Only the same desire he knew was on his as he bent his head down to her femininity kissing it as she gasped at the wicked sensation, he looked at her as he devoured her mercilessly holding her hips in place as Kagome thrashed underneath him. S-seshomaru!!!..please..ah..I need you inside me!Now! Sesshomaru smirked positioning himself at her entrance unable to contain himself any longer, he thrust into her..once..twice and again and again over and over. Kagome and Sesshomaru moaned simultaneously moving as one as she slipped her fingers into his hair he picked her up leaning her against the wall. His eyes were blood red, lust veiled as he stared at her hungrily with a predator's gleam as hers turned a deep violet, Kagome moved against Sesshomaru with an urgency that made Sesshomaru groan as he unleashed his beast which growled dominantly still thrusting as Kagome's whimpered in submission, the beast bit into the mating mark that was Kagome's alone. Kagome half moaned, half yelped as Sesshomaru's beast lapped up her blood nuzzling her as they moved together against the wall joined. Sesshomaru gaining back alittle control cupped Kagome's face in his hands as she tightened her hold on his silvery hair biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. She quickly lapped up the blood as he wrapped her thighs around him tightening with a vice-like grip as he kissed her breasts playing with them with one claw, his ears rewarded with a high-pitched moan as Kagome in turn moved against him harder. The beast broke through its restraints once more slamming in and out of Kagome's small body as they reached there peak, Sesshomaru gave one more final thrust as he came inside her roaring as she screamed out her pleasure resting limply against him breathing raggedly. smiling at him tiredly, he smiled back at her holding her body to his as he carried her to there bed laying Kagome under the covers kissing her lips as he lay next her wrapping his arms around her body gently. In the middle of the night Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's back and then her ear, Kagome smiled alittle and before she could turn over Sesshomaru had joined with her from behind as she tried to support herself on her elbows, he slammed into her tight folds. Moaning Kagome grabbed the sheets holding on for dear as her body shook from the intensity of there lovemaking meeting her pleasure almost at once as Sesshomaru spilled his seed inside of her resting atop her a few moments catching his breath rolling on his back Sesshomaru pulled her onto his chest holding her softly. " Sesshomaru, do you remember when we were little..when your father and my father were speaking on terms of negotiating and brought you along?" Sesshomaru's eyes bored into hers as a heavy pause ensued." I remember you Kagome, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen..although- Sesshomaru smiled playfully capturing her lips with his and looked in her eyes as she smiled at him expectantly. " We were enemies so I couldn't think too much of you, but I did and then we hadn't seen eachother for along time..I had almost forgotten..how much you mean't to me even though we had only seen eachother a few times and spoken even less." Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. " Sesshomaru I remember you by your face and the smile you gave me the day we met, I had never forgotten how much I wanted you to stay-" Sesshomaru's eyes widened just alittle. "Kagome- I'm here now..I won't leave you I promise." Covering his lips to quiet him, Kagome smiled. " All I had ever wanted was you, I almost lost sight of that but never again." She kissed him fiercely, as he held her kissing her back adoringly relishing her declaration. He murmured, "I love you.." Kagome straddled his waist tracing Sesshomaru's magenta stripes looking him in the eyes passionfilled, hair brushing his chest softly covering her eye as he swept it back kissing her once more, holding onto her hips as her hands spread themselves over his chest as he entered her, moving back and forth slowly lovingly picking up speed. Sesshomaru gripped her hips tightly as her hands tightened slightly on his chest never taking her eyes off his as they moved together tripping over the edge of heaven as they lay in an exhausted heap, but it didn't end there. The course had been set, they made love until they could not any longer falling into a deep, impassioned sleep.


	15. The Beginning Of Peace Or So Was Thought

Authors note: Hello all sorry I have not updated in such a long time I will continue this story definitely it just may go slower:] Also keep in mind that Kagome and Sesshomaru are demons so they are a lot stronger then humans;)

Rated: M

contains sexual content

Chapter 15: The Beginning of Peace Or So it Was Thought

Kagome awoke the happiest she had been in a very long time, she stirred alittle and

Sesshomaru whispered in her ear causing her to shiver alittle," Good morning, my love."

Kagome smiled happily, "Good morning Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to

his body and grinned. " Do you know how long we have been sleeping since last night?"

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru," How long have we been in bed?" Sesshomaru just

smiled mockingly. " Does this Sesshomaru have to explain?" Kagome rolled her eyes but good

naturedly kissed looked at Kagome and sighed never tiring of the sight of

her. " Kagome, we have to be ready very soon." Kagome shot him a puzzled look. " What,

why?" Sesshomaru laughed we have been in bed all afternoon, so I'm afraid we have to help

Inuyasha deal with the Northern people who are very displeased at the turn of events despite

Inuyasha's kindness." Kagome sighed, " I will be ready shortly." Sesshomaru gazed at her." I

love you Kagome, I'll send for the maid to bring you some breakfast yes?" Kagome and

Sesshomaru shared an affectionate glance." What about you Sesshomaru you need to eat."

Sesshomaru chuckled, I will eat don't worry, but for now I must go and speak to Daisuke and

make preparations to leave tomorrow."

**MINI LEMON**

Kagome looked startled.

" Tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru sighed obligingly, "Yes tomorrow we must go and give aid to my brother."

Kagome nodded. " I will get ready then." Sesshomaru whispered, " It is what must be done I

will go now." Kagome pulled Sesshomaru close and in return he picked her up and put her on

the bed, dominatingly taking posession of her mouth. Kagome moaned in response pulling on

Sesshomaru's silvery groaned sitting her up. " If only we had more time."

Kagome stared into his eyes breathless." I wish we did." Kagome stood up off the bed

grabbing a robe from where she put it. Sesshomaru suddenly pushed her to the wall

kissing and licking her neck, he looked into her eyes, his eyes turning from piercing gold to

dark red in an instant." Sesshomaru! We don't have time--" Kagome didn't get a chance to say

anything further for Sesshomaru pulled off her robe, kissing her almost violently. Kagome

gasped as Sesshomaru ravaged her body with kisses and still naked and hardened thrust inside

her, moaning from the tightness that was hers alone, he sank more deeply into her wet folds as

Kagome strained against him for more, pleasure mounting Sesshomaru pushed in more firmly

against her cupping her body as came inside her releasing all he had to offer. Kagome moaned

panting as Sesshomaru layed her on the bed still yearning for more he tied his robe and gave

Kagome hers as his eyes roamed her body in want. "Kagome I have to go I-" Sesshomaru

looked at her biting back another groan, shutup and left the room. Kagome watched him go

blushing fiercely aching for more. _Shit we need to get our acts together._ Kagome smiled at the

thought and went to take a bath before her maid got there.

After she had, had something to eat, Kagome had Jun tie her twelve layer kimono and do her

hair befitting royalty. The kimono was a lovely ruby red color and the underlayers were a

fusion of purple, pink, gold and dark blue." Thank you Jun you may go back to your other

activities. Jun bowed and left the room. Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror to make

sure she looked alright and left her room to join Sesshomaru at the council meeting.

When she entered the demons turned to stare at her and returned to what they were engrossed

in. Sesshomaru came up and kissed her gently. " I'm glad you are here." he said alittle lower"

I'am sorry about how I behaved." Kagome laughed slightly embarrassed her cheeks turning

bright pink and whispered, " You weren't the only one who wanted more of it." Sesshomaru

smirked and arched an eyebrow. " Oh, perhaps we need to satisfy that." Kagome smiled slyly.

" Perhaps indeed, but probably best at a later date." They both laughed and joined the rest of

the council. Daisuke spoke first, " Inuyasha has requested we bring more troops and supplies

to hold up the North." It seems Tatsuya wasn't as well off as he said." Kagome tensed alittle at

the mention of the now dead Tatsuya. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand reassuringly. " Also

Daisuke said hesitantly, " Inuyasha seems to have found a female to his liking, but the father

of the demoness is not pleased." Sesshomaru shrugged " It is just one woman, we will see to

that matter when we arrive, I see no need why we need to continue this meeting now that you

have settled how much troops and supplies are necessary." Daisuke bowed. "Yes Mi-lord it is

settled." Sesshomaru nodded. " Tomorrow then." Dismissively Sesshomaru walked away

beckoning for Kagome to follow. " What would you like to do this day?"


	16. This is Where It Gets Complicated Part 1

Authors note: this might be a short chapter so sorry! Don't worry I will update very soon I'm off on vacation :)

Rated M: not really for this chapter

**Chapter 16: This is Where it Gets Complicated Part 1**

Sesshomaru smiled at her. Kagome smiled back. " Walk with me, Sesshomaru." So he did and

he held her small hand in his." Sesshomaru, I feel so happy with you, you know? Even if its

only been a few months since we were married and meeting each other again after so long."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Kagome, what are you trying to say?" She gulped blushing super

red. " Sesshomaru, I think I might be pregnant. " Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks looking like

more of a sculpture then a demon male. " Sesshomaru?" I looked at him nervously. " are you

alright?" Sesshomaru was completely thrown. _Sesshomaru thought, pregnant! I should have_

_thought about that more. _Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's worried expression and pulled her to

him kissing her forehead. "Kagome how far along are you do you think?" Kagome blushed

closing her eyes trying to concentrate. " I think maybe 4 weeks." Sesshomaru nodded

thoughtfully. Kagome frowned at him. " Aren't you happy even a little? I thought you would

be..I mean isn't it what you wanted, Sesshomaru?" Before Kagome could really react as

distressed as she felt. Sesshomaru held her close kissing her relentlessly whispering. " Kagome

don't ever think just because I am worried that I would not be happy about our child!"

She hesitated biting her lip." Sesshomaru..you just didn't seem too happy and I just thought you

wouldn't want them." Sesshomaru raised a silvery eyebrow." Them?" Kagome blushed."I

think I'm having more then one but I'm not certain." Sesshomaru picked her up holding her to

him Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru looked at her sapphire eyes and loved her all the more

holding this amazing woman in his arms." I love you Kagome, it's just I'm worried that this

matter with the North will not go over smoothly. There are others who may take Tatsuya's

place in secret. Naraku is likely to be loving this as he may try to come back stronger."

Kagome eye's widened in shock and fury. "Naraku!"


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

Authors note: Its been awhile since I've updated this, my old computer was on its last legs so I had to get a new one :] I look forward to writing way more now about Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction!

Rated M: For mature content/sexual content

**Chapter 16 Part 2: This is Where It Gets Complicated**

Kagome growled ominously, her azure eyes flashing a deep violet as her canines grew longer, her

stripes glowed darkly struggling not to transform. Sesshomaru held her in his arms whispering in her

ear,"Kagome,you must calm down, for me, and for our pups." Kagome continued to growl then

shudder as she reigned in her beast. She looked down at the ground then at Sesshomaru,"Naraku had a

big part in killing my father and my mother died giving birth to just me. Sesshomaru nodded gazing at

Kagome with sympathy. "Everyone has heard the tale of your mighty fathers death, his legacy lives on

through you and our combined kingdom, he slayed many foes and fought in many great battles of his

time." He smiled a breathtaking smile that made me weak at my knees, his lips meeting mine perfectly,

like we were always meant to kiss like this.

I stared at his topaz eyes with love filling my heart to the brim."How did I get so lucky as to deserve

you?" Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome, don't even start that, without you, I would still be that cold

heartless demon with no care about anyone but myself." He held Kagome's hand with one of his and

the other hand on her belly. " Living without you is not an option, you have given me much joy in the

centuries I've been alive." Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's eyes with a look of more then words

could ever express. "Sesshomaru, and so you have given that to me, I want to give you all that I can."

Sesshomaru looked at her incredulously, " Kagome you have given me more then I ever have

deserved, you have given me you and our unborn pups." He sucked in noisily. " I've never felt so much

in all the time I've been alive." Kagome smiled lightheartedly cuddling up to Sesshomaru. " I love you

so much." Sesshomaru accepted her embrace gladly holding her to him for a few moments.

The moment was interrupted, when Sesshomaru's ears caught the sound of feet striking rock as

Daisuke was using his demon speed, racing upto them. " Sesshomaru! You must come quickly,

Inuyasha has sent word of attacks on the Northern lands. He said he glimpsed Naraku but he escaped!"

Sesshomaru face was filled with shock and fury, snarling out. " I didn't expect an attack for weeks,

what is the rush." Daisuke looked especially pale for any demon. "Inuyasha also said that his future

mate has been taken by Naraku." Sesshomaru grew still and looked back to stare at Daisuke deciding

what to do." We can't waste anytime then, we must go now and travel fast." He stared at Daisuke

coolly pacing.

"Daisuke, I need a favor from you." Daisuke straightened up and bowed collecting

himself." Whatever you ask I shall obey my lord. " Kagome stared at both of them, her hands covering

her belly protectively. " I need you to guard Kagome with your life, and stay behind." Daisuke's face

didn't change as he put his fist over his heart. " With my life I vow to protect her." Sesshomaru

nodded and Kagome stepped into Sesshomaru's arms unhappy." Dammit, I don't want to stay here, but

I can't risk them." Kagome's eyes roamed her homeland, her hands holding her belly." Or this, what I

have struggled so hard to keep safe." Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru." Come back to

me Sesshomaru, no matter what happens." Sesshomaru smiled arrogantly, " of course I will be back,

we just need to exterminate some vermin." He held Kagome gently to his chest, " I love you Kagome

with all of my being." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed." As I love you.." Sesshomaru's eyes

lingered on hers a moment longer as he gave instructions to Daisuke on his duties and that

Sesshomaru's other general Awamaru would take his place.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru flew into the sky, Daisuke walking down the path with her, as

they made there way back to the castle. Kagome felt no hunger as she bade Daisuke goodnight

wandering back to her room. _Oh Sesshomaru, please return to me soon. _Kagome watched as the

light faded into night, the sun all but disappearing. The moon slowly rose to greet her audience, as she

materialized, the sky her darkened stage as she rose higher and higher into the sky. Kagome's maids

came in to change her into her sleepwear. Koizumi blushed at the slight roundness changing my body

little by little each day. Jun as she tied my robe into place, looking down politely making sure I was alright as she beckoned for Koizumi to place the tray of food they had on the bedside. They bowed and

left the room sensing my sadness. I glanced at the tray of rice topped with assorted meats, vegetables

with a sweet smelling sauce on top. Miso soup steamed hotly next to the plate of food and tea

sweetened just to my liking. I sighed and drank some of the tea, spooning the soup in my mouth

forcing it down my throat for the sake of the pups. As I ate the meat, rice and vegetables more steadily.

I mused how I would last, I didn't know how long Sesshomaru would be away. Nearly finishing it all I

took a brush and started brushing the knots from my deep black hair, I stared into the mirror at my

stricken face. My face looked just as perfect, except for the pain that marred it. Demons were never

truly in need of rest, but I wanted nothing more then to close my eyes and dream of better things, of

Sesshomaru as I often did when I didn't see him.


	18. Love Endures

Author's note: sorry about the last chapters format, I didn't check it before I sent it in ^^'' but I'm hoping to get another chapter in before the weeks over so please continue your support of Love Comes Swiftly. I hope you love it! Btw demon pups grow faster then human babies so Kagome at 4 weeks pregnant is a little over 2 months along.

Rated M: for mature content(violence/gore)

_**Chapter 17: Love Endures**_

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes as sunlight flooded in, she groaned as the images of yesterday flooded into her mind. She got up and dressed herself in a loose fitting robe, and walked to the window staring out as she saw her guards patrolling even at this hour of the day. It felt as if nothing had changed except-Kagome rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, except for the pup or pups growing inside her. She remembered the day she had found that she was carrying Sesshomaru's pups.._

I had just talked to Sesshomaru before he went to the council before he had left,I suddenly felt ill and threw up so much it was almost painful. As quickly as the nausea came it subsided but I had never thrown up in my demon life ever; I suddenly knew it wasn't just going to be me and Sesshomaru anymore. I felt like I could make it, so I checked myself in the mirror, making sure I looked alright and met up with Sesshomaru,to discuss matters with the council. _**How would I tell him? I thought to myself but I realized it had never been easier to let him know. **_

**Northern Lands: **The Next Day

Sesshomaru had decided he would take his favorite mount Ah-Un a two headed dragon, instead of horses he had always detested riding horses but they were mostly just for show.

Sesshomaru sighed as he flew through the air on Ah-Un keeping his eyes trained on his surroundings as he thought back to earlier memories of his youth and had known Kagome..

_FLASHBACK_

_I could still remember her scent, the way she captivated me even then. Everything about her took me by surprise and yet..She was the puzzle piece that made it all fit together perfectly. I stared at her with slightly rounded almond eyes, but when Kagome turned to look at me. I turned my head away pretending not to have looked at all. Then she would blush self consciously, and stare a little longer turning away. There were only a few times I ever got to see her. My father and her father had been allies until The Great War between demons of the Western and Eastern lands. But the trickster Naraku pitted them against each-other in hopes that they would both die in the fighting. In the end, my father the great dog demon ended Takauji's life. Though he was badly wounded by Naraku because of a surprise attack after a clash between my father and hers._

_**Flashback End**_

Sesshomaru sighed almost imperceptibly at the memories. All he really wanted was to be spending time with his Kagome and his to be born pup or-pups. He mentally fixed that, it was possible he could be a father of two or even three. Demon pups could be up to even six!

Time seemed to drag on as Ah-un flew, Sesshomaru looked at the more rugged landscape as he flew further and further into the territory that he had given to his half brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was quiet unsure what he would find there. He narrowed his eyes knowingly, Naraku had many spies and even more tricks in which he would execute at a moments notice. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, the half demon was clever attacking the now weakest link of of the land torn by a fallen leader and the placement of his brother on the Northern throne.

He now had to race to his brother's aid, hoping not to meet carnage in its wake. His sensitive ears twitched as he heard a deep thrumming coming from down below. His eyes flickered to his army only ten or twenty feet behind him. Then something emerged from the earth with a terrible war cry. Confusion and turmoil took what was calm a moment before turning it into destructive mayhem, as Sesshomaru's soldiers were cut down. Disembodied demons flew everywhere as if destroyed by thin air. Gore and body parts lay uselessly spread over the ground. The creature's shadow was all that was seen. It continued to massacre Sesshomaru's forces as Sesshomaru looked on at the scene. Sesshomaru grasped his sword trembling with feral rage, ready to transform or hack away at the thing. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as the thing loomed behind him its shadow determining its size to be twice as big as Sesshomaru, even as a demon it was enormous. It gave another rallying cry going for Sesshomaru's unguarded back.

**Back At the Castle with Kagome**

Kagome had long past left her room, pacing the dining room back and forth. An endless game

of wearing herself down. Feeling foolish as Daisuke came in watching her for a moment.

" Milady, would you like a walk in the gardens?" I paused for a moment. Thinking it over. I

slowly nodded. " Yes, I would like that." Daisuke smiled calmly taking my arm. We wondered

outside in silence. I hesitated before speaking it coming out in a jumble. " Daisuke...do you

have a wife, children?" He looked puzzled at the question. " Yes, in fact I do, a lovely

demoness named Honoka and two boys." I smiled admiringly at the name. " That name is

beautiful." Daisuke smiled back widely. "Yes, she is my flower." I studied Daisuke

thoughtfully. " You must be happy to stay close to home." Daisuke nodded, seemingly at war

with himself. "I am but I do wish to be at Lord Inutaisho's side in defending our homeland." I stared at Daisuke taking in his features. He had flaming red hair tied with some brown twine,his hair reached well to his lower back. It was a custom for both men and women to have long hair. Though usually women would have it longer. Daisuke's bright, brown eyes spokemore then his mouth ever would. He had a kind look about him, but I knew in combat he was afierce fighter. I had seen him spar Sesshomaru and combatants many times. I gave a small nod,to let him know I heard him. " So your boys how old are they?" Daisuke brightened at thechange of topic." My eldest is not yet eighteen, and my youngest is ten. They are both very good with a sword. But I think my youngest favors a bow. Daisuke grinned enthusiastically," Ihave sparred with them teaching them what I know. They in return have taught me so much."

I beamed back matching his enthusiasm. "They sound like fine boys." My smile lessenedsomewhat as I murmured. " Will they fight for their country like you?" Daisuke's smile iced somewhat. " If Sesshomaru needs them it must be done." I bit my lip looking anywhere but at the general. " Yes, I suppose." I frowned thoughtfully at the loss of life during war. " Ihope that we can put an end to this fighting." I grinned at the expression on Daisuke's face."Even I want peace, though I love to fight its not always as glorious as it seems." Daisuke nodded owlishly. Suddenly, I knew what I wanted to do more then anything was to take a ride on Aki going nowhere in particular just a spur of the moment. "Daisuke will you excuse me?" I'm going to take a ride." I eyed him warily lest he have any protest. All he did was nod to my relief. " Be careful My lady." He smiled with kindness squeezing my hand lightly. I nodded slowly. "You are very kind." I purposefully turned around striding out of the gardens walking in a northern direction to the royal stables.


	19. Tricky Situations

Authors note: Hello again! This is the 19th chapter of Love Comes Swiftly and Sesshomaru's end or the creatures. Thank you for all the great reviews and encouragement! :D

Rated M: mature content (violence and language)

_**Chapter 18: Tricky Situations**_

Kagome walked briskly to the stables, excitement welling up in her to see her horse Aki. She reached the double doors of the stable throwing them open-spotting Aki immediately. He nickered watching her come down to his stall. Kagome smiled and stroked the big horses face affectionately. " Hey boy, want to go for a ride?" Aki nudged her in response and Kagome grinned patting him reassuringly. Walking back up the aisle, towards the tack room Kagome took Aki's well oiled bridle and called for a groom to get the saddle for her.

A young human boy came in cautiously, staring at Kagome as he bent to retrieve the saddle and pad from its perch. " Would you like me to saddle your horse Milady?" He reached warily for the bridle in Kagome's hand. Kagome glanced at him,"Yes that would be very kind thank you." He took the bridle from her and proceeded towards the horse with Kagome close on his heels. In front of the stall, the boy opened the door, tack in hand and rubbed Aki's neck familiarly. He reached for the horses halter slipping the bridle on over it. Once the bridle was secure, the unknown boy held the reins undoing the halter and passed it over to Kagome without a word. Kagome put it on the hook hanging outside the stall and continued to watch as the boy put on the rest of the tack. When he was through he unlatched the stable door and walked out with Aki closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The boy handed the reins to Kagome, and Kagome gave him a kind smile and another "thank you."

He just bowed and with a detached expression asked. " Is that all or do you need me for something else?" Kagome was a little taken aback at his tone, but nodded. "That's all, you may go back to what you were doing now." Kagome sighed and walked away with Aki next to her. Kagome stood next to the mounting block that she hadn't used since she was small and climbed onto Aki's back. Holding him back she righted herself giving him a slight squeeze and he pranced forward with pure energy. Riding towards the woods, Kagome happily absorbed herself at looking at the scenery she had known her entire life.

She frowned thoughtfully wondering how Sesshomaru could stay with her and at his own palace in the Western lands miles away. Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a twig snapping. Kagome whipped her head around to the sound, she saw nothing but uneasiness coursed through her. She looked down at Aki, his soft gray ears were pinned back flat to his skull and she noticed for the first time the whole forest had become unnaturally quiet. Halting Aki who was trembling with the need to fly far away from there. She was just thinking maybe it was a good idea to leave. When something dark and swift reached for her, Aki reared in fear and Kagome screamed putting her arms out unable to do very much with her decreased mobility her pregnancy had weighed on her. It pulled her of the horse, into its hold knocking her out with some sort of chemical and blackness enfolded her in its grasp as she went limp.

**Northern Lands**

Sesshomaru kept very still waiting for the creature to make its move, when it did Sesshomaru leapt high above it as it buried itself in the ground once more. Screeching in frustration, it had missed its target the thing moved under the earth waiting for another opening. Sesshomaru's fangs lengthened as his beast clamored for release.

Anger ripped through Sesshomaru at the damage this thing had done. His claws bled with poisonous acid waiting for it to reappear. Coming again, the unsightly creature shot its tail around and hit Sesshomaru as his claws met tough flesh tearing at the beast with his claws, wounding the creature, it cried out deafeningly crashing into the earth. Sesshomaru looked down at himself and saw that the creature had indeed lashed him, its tail leaving a deep wound over his abdomen and and right side. Sesshomaru's eyes grew dark crimson as he allowed himself to morph into his Inu Youki self.

His body grew larger, his clawed hands turned into huge paws, his body grew, fur covering him and he slavored poison, it dripped to the ground steaming as he longed to destroy the creature that had wrecked such havoc. Not having to wait long, the horrible beast rose once again to the surface going for Sesshomaru head on it having the advantage of weight, yet Sesshomaru agilely jumped away toying with it waiting for it to make a mistake. The error came when the beast, though again wounding Sesshomaru reacted slower because of the poison rotting the beasts flesh.

Sesshomaru tore a mouthful of the beasts worm like body but only managed to wound it slightly. Dashing around the beast, he taunted it taking bites of it, it screamed in anger lunging for him but missed as Sesshomaru wheeled away, trying to tire it or at least rip it apart piece by piece. Getting a hold of its enormous head, Sesshomaru bit down clinging onto it as the beast gave another terrible cry shaking itself finally had to release falling off and the creature's beady eyes assessed him and before Sesshomaru could get out of the way the thing bit him on the shoulder with hits large pincer type mouth and Sesshomaru roared in pain as he tore out its eyes and clawed at its pincer's all the while it ripped through flesh and muscle. Sesshomaru finished it by ripping its pincer's off one still embedded in his shoulder as he clamped down on its distorted face. The thing gave a final death screech and crashed to the ground gouging a hole into the surface of the earth many feet deep. Making sure it was dead, Sesshomaru morphed back to a human, pulled out his sword and brought it down on the creature's head and dismembered it. Sesshomaru looked down at the creature glad to be rid of it,suddenly he wheezed in great pain putting a hand over his chest feeling the stickiness of his blood and something large jutting out from his chest. Sesshomaru called for Ah- Un, and reeled soundlessly dropping to the ground.


	20. Will of Iron

Authors note: Its summer and I hope you've enjoyed my story so far I know I've made some mistakes ^-^'' but I hope you will stay with me to the end of it :D please review what you think! (Also Gohei is strips of white paper that ward off spirits or to purify things). Sorry this was made awhile ago but something came up with my editor and so this is the unedited version or my edited version lol.

_**Chapter 19: Will of Iron **_

Kagome's eyes slowly flickered open, lethargically looking around struggling to remain conscious.

_Where am I? _Kagome stiffened, her sharp ears suddenly catching the sound of movement, staring

directly at the source of the sound. Kagome was curious to find a fox demoness chained to the wall

across from her. Kagome blinked, the fox was obviously fearful, her hazel eyes riveted on her half

covered by her long bangs. Attempting to move, I realized I was also chained. Growling in frustration,

I stared at the fox demoness and the unknown fox said. " The chains are enchanted to keep in

demons." She paused. "I'm Suzu, and you are Sesshomaru's lover yes?" Blinking in surprise, my eyes

immediately narrowed taking her in wondering what her relation to her and Sesshomaru was. Suzu

stared back perfectly calm considering something saying. " I mean you no harm, actually the opposite

not like I could do that anyway.." Suzu lifted her chains in a shrug, looking suddenly shy, she twitched

blushing. " I'm Inuyasha's mate or soon to be I mean. Blushing again the demoness gulped meeting

Kagome's soft gaze determined. "Kagome, we have to escape Naraku's prison, I-I couldn't bear not to

see Inuyasha again." Kagome nodded,"Nor I Sesshomaru." Suzu smiled a small smile and replied in

the ever growing darkness of the dungeon. " Than we had better get started then."

_**Somewhere in the Feudal Era...**_

Ah-Un carried Sesshomaru on its back, worried that its master would not last the night; the two headed dragon sped toward the closest person who could save the powerful Taiyouki.

By the time Ah-Un reached its destination, the suns radiance had been replaced by the milky light of the moon. The earth had settled into night, as Ah-Un ascended to the ground and an old, gray haired woman hobbled out of her dwelling. She reached Ah-Un looking stern, frowning she asked. " What is it you have for me dragon?" Shaking her head as she caught sight of the demon lord, clucking to herself quietly she said." Bring him quickly, for it seems he may die before I may tend to his injuries."

Turning around, the hail old lady gimped briskly to her door. Ah-Un pulled Sesshomaru off his back as gently as possible laying him by the door. The old woman's droopy eye's widened at the rate the poisonous ooze was rotting the demon's flesh away, and even more disturbing..decimating his blood and replacing it with something even more sinister. Supporting his weight she dragged him into the house laying him on a bed in the corner none to gently. Muttering to herself," What sort of beast did this...must have been quiet a challenge to have injured the western lord so severely." Looking through her shelves, the old woman finally found what she was looking for, reaching for some poultices, and a special draft of medicine; she had been carrying for a time of great need.

Glancing at the demon lord, the woman furrowed her brow at the change already taking a hold of the demon's body. His eyes had begun to flicker fast under his eyes as if searching for something and his body started to quake terribly as if possessed. The woman watched this quietly knowing what she had to do, holding down his shoulder she poured the draft into the gaping wound. She watched the demons reaction but there was nothing but the uncontrollable shakes and rolling of his eyes underneath their lids. Murmuring something, the lady proceeded to staunch and wrap the wound. Slapping gohei on each wall of her home. _What if I kill him? I could not only destroy the poison but the demon himself, I will have to risk it or he will die or become a servant of Naraku..._Making up her mind she spoke the words and the wards(Gohei) lit up and entered the demons body purifying the poisons and Sesshomaru jerked and groaned then lay still. Fearing the worst, she slumped in the corner exhausted letting her eyes slip closed. W_hat hope is there now to finish Naraku?_

**The Next Morning...**

Sesshomaru cracked open his eyes, suddenly alert he realized he was in no familiar surrounding, trying to lift himself up he failed laying back down his whole body protesting the movement. Glimpsing a figure in the corner, he stared at what was obviously a woman. Needing to know where he was, Sesshomaru spoke up. " Woman where am I?" The unknown woman merely changed position sleeping on. Sesshomaru frowned speaking a little louder. " Human?" The woman replied grouchily," do I need to purify you again demon to get you to let me rest?" Sesshomaru huffed crossing his arms though it pained him. " Woman my patience grows thin, tell me what am I doing here and where is my dragon?"

The old woman glared at him,

" So ill-mannered, I saved your life you know I could have easily let that beasts poison do its work." Sesshomaru huffed staring her down until he finally lay back against the bed brooding, thinking how he could help Inuyasha and get back to Kagome in his condition. To distract himself he asked the woman. " What is your name?" The woman coughed directing a stern look at Sesshomaru, "My name is Kaede." Sesshomaru struggling to be civil said, " Thank you Kaede for saving my life." Kaede nodded solemnly, " Well I didn't do it for you, I did it because you must destroy the monster Naraku and your dragon has been waiting outside for you all night." Sesshomaru struggled to sit up.

" I must be off then." Before he could get even half way off the bed Kaede pushed him back down; Sesshomaru grunted in pain. " What do you think you are doing, you are no where near healed enough to go off fighting." Sesshomaru growled, scowling at Kaede. " I must go my brothers land that he has charge of has fallen into chaos, this is a perfect opportunity for others not just Naraku, to take advantage of the weakness. Kaede scowled back, " You will do no one any good in such a state, you may be a vulnerability no matter how powerful you were ." Sesshomaru continued to scowl, then his face relaxed somewhat and sighed.

" I will stay no more then a few days to recuperate, than I must go or all could be lost." Kaede nodded curtly. " Than let's get on with it." Stepping up to the demon lord she started to unwrap the bandage around Sesshomaru's arm, who did not so much as flinch. After throwing the tainted bandage in the small fire that was going Kaede rubbed a salve on Sesshomaru's damaged shoulder as gently as she could then wrapped it again. " it is done, now you must rest and recover your strength." Turning away Kaede plodded off out of the room. Sesshomaru laid there then thinking of Kagome staring at the wood ceiling. _Kagome...I hope you are safe my love__..._


End file.
